Barney's Look What I Can Do (1994 SuperMalechi's version)
' Barney's Look What I Can Do' is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 1st 1994. On May 1, 1999, It was later re-released under a different title, "Let's Play I Can Do with Barney!". Plot Barney and the kids are showing off the special things they can do in an "I Can Do Show". Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Snacking' on Healthy Food #The Barney Bag #Hooray! It's Your Birthday #The Wheels on the Bus #The Entertainer #William Tell Overture #Dance Of The Flutes (from The Nutcracker) #London Bridge #The Butterfly Dance #Try and Try Again #Happy Birthday To You #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Cast *'Barney (Voice: Bob West; Costume: David Joyer)' *'Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers)' *'BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) ' *'Rachel (Hunter Pecunia)' *'Kami (Makayla Crawford) ' *'Carlos (Corey Lopez) ' *'Gianna (Selena Gomez) (cameo)' *'Angela (Demi Lovato) (cameo)' *'Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (cameo)' *'Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo)' *'Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo)' *'Keesha (Mera Baker) (cameo)' *'Robert (Angel Velasco) (cameo)' *'Luci (Leah Gloria) (cameo)' *'Min (Pia Manalo) (cameo)' Barney's Look What I Can Do Previews Original 1994 Barney Home Video/The Lyons Group release Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning Screen #Light Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) #Barney's Look What I Can Do Intro Closing #Season 2 Barney Says Segment #Barney's Let's Go To The Zoo end credit music #Barney Home Video logo (1992-1995) #The Lyons Group logo (1988-1992/1993-1996) 2001 Walt Disney Classics release Opening #1991-1097 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Home Video logo (1991-2002) #Walt Disney Classics logo (1992 disorted) #Barney's Look What I Can Do Intro Closing #End Credits #Walt Disney Classics logo (1992 disorted) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also heard in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *Another time nobody says "goodbye" at the end When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and his friends cheer loud as confetti, streamers and balloon comes down at the Classroom, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's sound clips are taken from "Look at Me! I'm 3!", except Barney's are pitched up to +4, Baby Bop's sound clip is pitched up to +8, BJ's are pitched up to +12, and mixed with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's Season 3 voices, and the kids' sound clip is pitched up +7 taken from "Shopping for a Surprise!". *Nighttime version of I Love You has the same musical arrangements from "Season 3", *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip was taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Season 2-3 Barney Doll used in (only start) this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Barney & Friends Season 3 set is used. Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Season 3 Videos Category:No Goodbye Category:Birthday Special